


For Frozen Hearts, Too, Can Love...

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A litte dub-con, Alien Abduction, Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Always a Jotun Loki, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Farbauti, BAMF Loki, BAMF Maria Stark, Begging, Biting, Bonding, Cunning Loki, Dominant Loki, Dragons, Feels, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Future King Loki, Graphic Description, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard is too old for this shit, Innuendo, Inter-Realm Relations, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Knotting, Laufey is too old for this shit, Light BDSM, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki doesn't hate himself, Loki has a plan, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Metamorphosis, My usual... you HAVE BEEN WARNED!, Omega Tony Stark, Rhodey is too old for this shit, Seduction, Self-Lubrication, Siblings, Stark Expo, Submissive Tony, Technologically Advanced Jotuns, Tony Stark is a genius, Tony protests too much, Tony the Sci-fi Nerd, Tony's Parents Live, Tony's in over his head... again, Tribal Jotuns, Trickster Gods gonna trick, Twenty One Year Old Tony, Warning: Loki, Wedding Planning, alternative universe, attempted humour, explicit for a reason, heed the tags, then he doesn't, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: Jotunheim never attacked Midgard and there was no war between their Realm and Asgard.Then, thousands of years past man-kinds infancy, the Jotun are interested in reaching out to the mortals who have not only crawled out of the mud of their ancestor (Ymir)buthave sculpted Empires and technology from it.At the head of this endeavour is the Crown-Prince, Loki, whose gift for metamorphosis has enabled him to travel to Earth multiple times over the last millennia without worry or concern; however, now that his father isfinallyseeing reason, the young trickster needs a plan to secure the prosperous future he’s foreseen should their Realm’s join forces.Therefore, on the night of Anthony Edward Stark’s twenty-first birthday gala, his father having spared no expense and his mother no lack of frills, Loki sets out to acquire atruePrince of Midgard for his bride to ensure that negotiations can run more smoothly.It is the way of things that young Anthony, an omega as beautiful as he is talented, be his, after-all...





	1. Defying Expectations...

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Explicit (A/O/B dynamics, knotting, heat-sex, rough-sex, carnal instincts, BAMF!Loki who doesn’t hate himself/his race, Loki does what he wants, Tony is along for the ride, possessive!Loki, flustered!Tony, bonding, mating and... my usual... **It may look a little non-con to start with but Tony doesn’t mind too much, really** ).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters used in this non profit piece of fiction. I am merely using them, their likenesses and settings for my own amusement (and hopefully the amusement of others).
> 
> Pairing: Alpha Jotun Prince!Loki/Omega!Tony.

Huffing, his amber eyes rolling from one over-zealous suitor to the next, Tony could barely suppress a yawn at the latest Colonel’s son (no doubt here thanks to his father’s insistence) who was attempting to bore him to death with stories about his grandpa’s ranch and shooting green-bottles with a pistol or something.

“Tony, dear...” his mother warned, her beautiful face painted with all the right products to make her seem at least ten years younger than her true age; “isn’t it wonderful that Spencer, here, has offered you a trip out to the Country?” she asked, her tone insistent.

“Yes ma’am” he responded flatly, his hand reaching out to grab and shake the (clearly befuddled, unsure) alpha’s hand; “I _really_ appreciate the offer Spence, truly, I do” he gushed, his tone causing the older man to blush further and his mother’s brow to crease in annoyance. “But, you know how parties are, things to do, people to schmoose” he continued breezily; “so you won’t mind if I shimmy on that way now, will you, cow-poke?” he asked, his legs (encased in bespoke, tailored slacks) already making a move in the opposite direction.

“O-oh, err, no... no of course not, Mr Stark, I...”

“Now, now, Spence, call me Tony, everyone does” the omega chided with a wink, his smile dazzling as he deftly pulled away from his mother’s (death-like) grasp and began waltzing his way towards the open bar, his hand swiping metaphorical sweat from his brow when he reached there unscathed. 

“Ugh... J, get me a whisky, double, on the rocks” he sighed, his smile still sparkling regardless of the fatigue that was clearly framing his form; “I can’t believe that this _auction_ only started an hour ago...”

“Auction, sir?”

“Oh, come off it J” the younger of the two bemoaned, his body slinking into one of the unoccupied bar-stools; “this is like one of those old-fashioned ‘coming out’ parties that Victorian femmes and omegas had to go through, only this time it’s just _me_ in a room full of affluent alphas who are all scenting me to be their mate so that they can get their greedy fingers on _Daddy’s_ money” he sighed.

“Come now sir, you have your friends here...”

“Not that I can get to them” he cut in, his eyes narrowed; “haven’t you noticed that _Smithers_ has been keeping Rhodey and Pep away from me even _before_ the party started” he said, his tone grumpy despite the charming smile that adorned his features. 

Ever his _mother’s_ son...

“No one will be marrying you off tonight, sir” the older beta stated, his deft, gloved hands passing on a tumbler to his young master’s specifications; “this is just a way for your father to feel more important and for your mother to make a fuss of you, that’s all” he stated pleasantly before leaning forward, his pale blue eyes meeting the omega’s with a soft smile. “It really isn’t so bad, is it? Just a few more hours of being praised and adored and then you can go back to your lab, drag Miss Virginia and Mr Rhodes with you, if you like, and forget about such things until the next mandatory gathering” he soothed.

“No one can force you into a decision you don’t want to make, not in this day and age, thank heaven...”

“Please excuse my interruption, gentleman, however I couldn’t allow this opportunity to pass.”

Turning their heads to the right, their eyes narrowing, both butler and birthday-day boy found themselves regarding a tall, alabaster skinned, raven haired alpha whose finely tailored suit was further accented by a silken scarf which matched and complimented his jade green eyes.

‘Wow’ Tony’s hind-brain unhelpfully supplied, his amber eyes narrowing when he realised that he’d never met the charming, clearly British, man before him; “opportunity?” he questioned with a raised brow, his flirtatious swagger cranking up a notch. “Oh, I see, you’ve been waiting at one of the other bars across the Complex and you’re dying of _thirst_... well, don’t let me stop you” he commented airily, his smirk tilting deviously when the older man blinked at him as he gestured to his servant and confidant. “See that the man get’s what he wants, J... I’m going to, uh, go _powder my nose_ ” he proclaimed with a wink before sauntering away, his ego preening at the thought of having the dashing stranger watch him walk away.

‘I hear that English femmes and omegas prefer to be wooed and coddled when an alpha’s interested, so let’s see how you handle my _love em’ and leave em’_ technique, Mr Bond’ he thought with a chuckle as he sashayed across the expansive, elaborate area covered with a veritable circus tent, balloons and banners.

Trust Howard to use his only son’s birthday to further promote the Stark Expo; not that he minded too much, really, especially since he’d been the one to kick off the event and had five stalls brimming with his robotics projects, green-energy solutions and a basic, prototype of the actually _amazing_ A.I. he’d made. 

Oh, the _look_ on Justin Hammer’s face had been _priceless_...

“I hope you’ll forgive my forwardness, Mr Stark, but I find you Americans’ to be quite elusive unless _pinned down_ , as they say” the same, smooth voice from moments ago commented, a firm hand grasping him by the bicep to halt him in his tracks. 

‘Bingo...’

“Is that so?” the omega close to cooed, his head turning to look at the taller male through long, fanned lashes; “well, I suppose under the circumstances I _will_ forgive you, just this once if, you know, you make it worth my while” he stated through a chuckle whilst taking a look around at the crowds, journalists and staff. “Hmm, it’s a little crowded here, huh? You have any objections to escorting me through the hoards to the karaoke-bar? It’s a little early for anyone to start butchering Vogue or Living on a Prayer so we should have the stalls to ourselves” he said with a gesture, his right hand presenting the pop-up booth with a flourish.

Grinning in turn, the marble-skinned alpha proffered a suit-clad arm and virtually glided them past a few clusters of gossiping on-lookers; it was clear to Tony that his _mystery man_ was used to garnering such attention as he smiled congenially and offered a polite “no comment” here and there before they reached their destination.

“Hmm, aren’t you just full of surprises?” the omega applauded whilst a colourfully dressed waitress escorted them to a private _room_ whose door she delicately closed after taking their drinks orders. “You know, from the way you are and how you behave, you’ve got to be someone important but, for the life of me, I can’t place that gorgeous mug of yours anywhere” he continued whilst lounging into the padded bench which made a horse-shoe shape before the latest karaoke entertainment-unit. “It’s funny, really... my mother prides herself on knowing _everybody_ which means I, as her successor, _know_ everybody and you, my friend, are _un-_ known” he said, his feet kicking up to prop on the large, circular table at the horse-shoe’s centre. 

Standing by the door, the fingers of his left hand tapping the handle three times before prowling his way to the opposite side of the seating (‘well, it’s nice to see that he isn’t stupid enough to try anything... I guess the news of my new self-defence system for femmes and omegas being effective is really making the rounds’), the stranger sat primly upon the bench, his smile morphing into a grin.

“I truly hadn’t thought that you’d make this quite so...” he began thoughtfully before leaning forward, his elbows propping onto the stain-free surface so that his chin could cradle between interwoven fingers; “ _easy_ for me...”

Stretching up his arms (his right wrist, complete with a _watch_ that’d send the alpha flying should he try anything, flashing deliberately before he settled), Tony cocked his head to one side, his silk shirt moving fluidly along with him as he moved to pull his tie loose, his form the picture of relaxed.

“That’s a strong choice of words there, _Slick_ ” the omega offered with a shrug; “by easy, you’re referring to having this _opportunity_ to chat in private, am I right?” 

“Of course” the jade-eyed alpha purred, his gaze watching the younger man’s hands before flitting to his slightly exposed neck and then back to the golden irises which promised the twenty-one year olds gender and fertility. “Sharing such a close, _intimate_ space with someone so lovely is a pleasure I thought I’d have to work much harder to attain; I am, however, deeply pleased that your reputation as an excellent host is more than true.”

“Heh, my reputation for having no sense of self-preservation and a tendency to wag journalists’ tongues in my father’s face, you mean” the olive skinned mortal snorted; “ah, and here I was hoping that you’d be much more interesting than a pretty lure to trick me into something I’d regret” he sighed out. “So, out with it then, who do you work for? The Times? The Post? Don’t tell me that one of Jonah’s _gossip-girls_ at the Bugle is behind all of this...” he continued through a huff. “Honestly, you tabloid writers... did you really think that I’d just hand myself over to a fancy accent with a touch of class? Was your story going to be a tell-all exclusive about your one night stand with the newly eligible son of _Howard the Hero_?” he asked, his face painted with bored displeasure. “How disappointing...”

Chuckling, its volume and pitch doubling when Tony’s mouth morphed from a pout to a scowl, the white-shirt wearing _Brit_ sat back and, with a causality that was born of his privilege, snapped the fingers of his right hand and thoroughly enjoyed the colour draining from the other’s face as his true form was revealed.

“Is _this_ interesting enough for you, Anthony?”


	2. The Joke's on You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Warnings: see the tags. This is 'T' for teen but we will be spiking up to Explicit soon!
> 
> ; )

Baulking, his amber eyes the size of saucers, Tony felt his brain explode with the amount and frequency of varying questions cycling up and down his mind’s eye before the rationality that his father’s Chief of Security had all but beaten into him for the past seventeen years, took hold.

“That’s a cute trick” he heard himself reason, his head nodding along; “is that some kind of bio-chemical reaction you got going on there? It’s a little 1970’s, you know, there’s a lot of _’Creature from the Planet X’_ going on with the blue and everything” he found himself admitting, his gaze briefly flicking to the door. “And I _love_ how you’ve managed to time the changing of your eyes with the changing of your skin... Spielberg is one of my mom’s close, personal friends if you’re looking for work” he finished with a light shrug.

“Hmm? I’m more of a Kubrick fan, myself” the navy-skinned _man_ returned pleasantly whilst pulling his scarf away and neatly folding it on the table as he spoke; “I’m a little surprised that you didn’t present me with an _Avatar_ joke as other’s of your kind have, though.”

“The Last Air Bender was a terrible movie” the omega defended, his body minutely shifting toward the door; “a total white-wash which completely ruined the concept, ideals and aesthetics of the cartoon, if you ask me” he stated before, with an exaggerated movement which placed him even closer to the door, the younger of the pair slapped his hand down and laughed. “Oh! Silly me! You’re talking about the _Navi_ , aren’t you? Oh, if Sigourney Weaver could see us now, huh?” he laughed, his goal barely a pace or two away. “But, you know, I’d say that you’re less of a Jake Soo-lee and more of a... oh, what was his name? You know? The one that falls to his death after being shot multiple times by members of security staff?”

“The door won’t help you, Anthony...”

Snorting, his calculations assuring him that, no matter what foul-play was afoot, he’d be up and through that door before the _man_ (still sitting so calmly, so serenely) could get within arm’s length, Tony was already standing next to the exit, his hand gripping the handle...

It didn’t budge...

“I told you, didn’t I?”

Growling, both of his hands grabbing and forcing the (plastic for fuck’s sake) handle, Tony felt his hackles rising when he realised that the door didn’t even _have_ a lock and, now that he thought about it, he couldn’t hear anything besides the gentle tune trickling out of the karaoke machine. But that couldn’t be possible; they were in the middle of a huge complex with close to a thousand guests and hundreds of staff milling around.

When had everything gone so god-damned quiet?

“Come now, Anthony, let’s not waste any more time on useless pursuits, hmm?”

Looking away from the box-room’s only _logical_ exit, Tony straightened his shoulders, crossed his arms and snapped the (still ridiculously handsome, in fact, probably more so now thanks to the omega’s love of all things Sci-fi; damn Rhodey for being right about his obsession becoming unhealthy) _man_ his patented _I’m Tony Fucking Stark_ look. 

“Okay, I’ll bite” he said, his tone clipped and annoyed; “is this some kind of _Mutant Brotherhood_ plot? You know that my family and I are against the Mutant Registration Bill, hell, we’re one of the biggest backers of...”

“I am not a mutant, a meta-human, in-human or otherwise” his _guest_ cut in, an ebony brow arching delicately amidst the beautiful swirls and ridges which sculpted his sapphire features; “my name is Loki, son of Laufey, heir to the throne of Jotunheim and the God of chaos, fire and lies” he supplied, a fang laced smile parting his lips. “It’s a pleasure to meet me, I’m sure.”

Unable to stop the laugh that bubbled up and out of his throat, for he’d never had such a strange response from a would-be kidnapper before (or any assassin, either), Tony suddenly felt a light switch _ping_ in the back of his mind.

“Oh my God...” he breathed, the dots all connecting together; “man, am I _fucking_ stupid” he murmured, his body instantly relaxing as he held up his arms in a surrender-styled gesture and started to look around the make-shift booth for hidden cameras. “This is the most creative birthday prank I’ve lived through so far, I’ll grant you, but I hope you’ll not mind me _breaking character_ in your little scenario too much” he offered with a wink. “Who hired you, huh? Was it Rhodey? I bet it was, that _jerk_ ” he chuckled, his body now slowly turning in a circle with his arms wide; “nice try honey-bear, this is _definitely_ a surprise!” he called out a little louder until he faced the azure skinned alpha once more. 

“Okay, _your majesty_ , it seems a shame to waste your time, especially since this little gag of his has probably cost more than what the YouTube views this’ll get in the minutes it’ll be posted before dad’s Press Officer takes it down will cover” he announced whilst brazenly re-taking his seat with a flourish. 

“So, this _chat_ you’re after... how much money did Jimmy-boy slip you, huh?” he asked, his eyebrows wriggling suggestively.

“Why, Mr Stark, are you propositioning me?” the older purred, his body resuming its pose as his elbows leaned upon the table once more; “such an interesting little thing, aren’t you?”

“Nah, just _curious_... there’s _no way_ that Rhodey would hire a stripper for me in such a public place, let alone a, umm, _escort_ ” he reasoned with a playful shrug; “I’m just trying to freak you out a little, you know, return the favour... also, there’s a strong chance that my mom might get to see this footage or, worst still, my butler” he laughed. “J would _murder_ me if I so much as thought about compromising myself on social-media, actually doing it? Forget about it” he chuckled before popping open the top button of his shirt and shucking off his jacket. “However, I will _admit_ that the whole _alien_ thing is pretty hot all on its own but the _royalty_ angle, now _that’s_ interesting” he praised, his posture mimicking the other as they regarded each other.

“Oh? Do tell...”

“No, no, no, no, your highness, _you’re_ the one with the story here” Tony interjected, his eyes sparkling with enjoyment; “tell me all about this _Jotunheim_ place; where is it? How’d you get here? Why’d you come in the first place? I _want_ details” he mock-demanded. “I want to squeeze every penny out of Rhodey’s little birthday venture and, if your costume’s anything to go by, then this ought to be good” he virtually crowed.

“Show me what you got, _Princess_.”

Feeling his pupils dilate, the words from the mortal’s mouth dancing around his mind in euphoric disbelief, Loki leaned further forward, his smile tilting into a smirk; “you have _asked_ me to _show_ you, yes? You have asked freely and without coercion?”

“Hmm... I was expecting more a _once upon a time_ start but yeah, sure, I’ve asked you to, so... _hey!_ ”

Yelping, the _man_ having moved at a speed his brain couldn’t comprehend, Tony’s right wrist was in an icy-grip which helped the other to pull his body up and into an equally chilled lap, an arm forged from cool steel locking around his middle.

“Then show you, I shall...”

And with that, the sounds of people calling Tony’s names floated back into the space from outside along with the rapid, loud banging on the door which suddenly gave way.

The booth, however, was empty...


	3. Be Careful What you Wish For...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated 'T' for Tony has a foul mouth!
> 
> : 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “So, as you can see, the language of Jotunheim is remarkably similar to English... the only difference is that there’s a line running under it; hmm, who’d have thought that their main import from other Realms would be rulers, huh?”
> 
> ^_^;;

“What, exactly, were you thinking?”

Groaning, his body still curled in on itself as he fought what was probably the _worst_ hang-over of his entire life (and God knows he’d had quite a few by this point), Tony screwed his eyes shut and shuddered at the cold eating away at him whilst weird voices and strange words floated around over the _thumping_ in his head.

“You’re not pleased, mother?”

“Not as displeased as your father will be, I’m sure...”

Ugh, he couldn’t remember how much he’d drank or where he’d been or whom he’d been with but, by the sounds of the two (possibly more, he couldn’t really trust his thundering ears just now) people talking over him, he wasn’t in _Kansas_ anymore.

“Oh come now, this was the natural end to my quest and he openly consented to coming here with me...”

Scratch that, he wasn’t in America, at all.

“Yes, my son, an end to your quest this was _supposed_ to be... you can hardly call your first meeting a quest, my boy! You have only been upon Midgard for an hour, do you honestly expect me to believe that this child _truly_ knew what you were offering before you brought him here? ”

Sucking in a deep breath through his teeth, his senses slowly but surely awakening (it was the cold that seemed to be bothering him the most; he could tell by the feel on his skin that he was clothed and lying on something ridiculously fluffy but ineffective at heating),Tony carefully cracked his right eye open.

“The rules father set to be in line with _Asgard’s_ sanctions were that he had to _ask_ without coercion and that he not be under any form of influencing tonic, potion or spell... And yes, I agree that this step is particularly _early_ but _you_ have always taught me to strike whilst the iron’s hot, after all... ”

What greeted him was a muted, blue darkness; blinking, his mind slowly catching on that he’d been covered by a large, cobalt fur of some kind (‘oh God, please don’t let me have been abducted by a fetish-group... Jarvis will have a conniption!’) Tony sluggishly checked to see if he’d been bound and gagged.

“Seizing an opportunity and taking advantage are two _very_ different things, Loki... ”

He hadn’t been.

“Must you scold me so? Am I not to be happy? Should _we_ not be happy? Mother, the faster he and I can bond and mate the sooner we can act before those mortals end themselves... can you blame me for being eager when all I want is to preserve such potential? ”

Carefully adjusting his posture (for he’d been in a foetal position), Tony slowly moved his arms so that his hands could wipe at his face and clear his sore eyes whilst his cramping legs straightened a fraction; hopefully by gently activating his muscle and increasing blood flow he’d become warmer and more able to move.

“Oh, I see, well then, please forgive me, oh _selfless_ hero, for here I was, impure thoughts of you nabbing the omega you’ve been pinning over for the past three years dancing worried circles in my mind... t’was almost as though I were your mother and fully aware of you and your motives... My goodness, _thank you_ for way-laying my fears... ”

Rubbing teeth over his lips to awaken them, his fingers clenching and unclenching, his toes doing the same (because, strangely, his shoes had been removed... shit, if he’d been _wearing_ shoes when he’d been taken; was he wearing a suit? When was the last time he’d worn one?).

“Your sarcasm is incredibly unbecoming for a Queen, mother..."

“And your _cheek_ is incredibly unbecoming for a future King, son... ”

Expelling the breath he’d pulled in, his _self-preservation_ metre clocking -11, Tony reared upwards, his right arm successfully pushing the long-stranded fur up and off of him.

“Hey! What in the world is... _Holy shit!!_ ”

He was already wishing he hadn’t.

Peering down at the miniscule creature who was sat, dumbstruck, between their two chairs upon the drinks table (and the cushion that encompassed it), Loki and his mother shared looks (one sheepish, the other annoyed) before the prince lowered his head to inspect the gawping human.

“I fear that starting with _once upon a time_ may not be enough to appease you this time, Anthony...”

Snapping his head from one _giant_ (‘what the fuck? What the _actual_ fuck?!’) to the other, the male’s voice ringing familiarity based alarm bells in the back of his head, Tony felt his knees buckling upon the soft, chilled surface whilst his breath huffed out in startled, white-puffs of shock and fear. 

__“Do you now see _why_ this move of yours was ill-advised, Loki?” Farbauti sighed, her crimson eyes watching as the human’s panicked breathing quickened before, very much to her surprise (and pleasure, for having a meek mate in their world, let alone one who could ensure a peaceful coexistence between their Realms, could prove fatal) the young omega stood and pointed at them in turn._ _

__“What the _actual_ fuck is going on here?!” he demanded, his tone more livid then terrified; “have you drugged me? Have you _fucking_ injected me with something? Am I stuck in some kind of virtual reality? If you think even for one _second_ that Howard will pay any kind of ransom then the pair of you, you, _whatever_ you are have got another thing coming!” he announced boldly, his hands now balling upon his hips.__

____

____

“Now can you see _why_ I have been pinning, as you’d say ” Loki asked even as the small omega started a fresh tirade of angry demands; “is he not glorious, even in his ire? he asked, his tone thoroughly smitten whilst his mother looked on, her smile fond despite the cussing.

"You have picked your mate wisely, Loki, I’ll grant you that” she admitted with a light shrug; “however, I feel it my duty to remind you that you _must_ show restraint” she added, her gaze narrowed against the mock-innocent look her eldest child was trying to pull-off. 

“Why mother, whatever do you mean..."

“I am _not_ impressed by your cheap-ass looking CGI landscape either, okay? It’s the worst thing that...”

“You know _very well_ what I mean, Loptr... ” the femme interrupted, her brows narrowing.

“... but the amount of money you’re spending on the air-conditioning? That’s just economic suicide! Aren’t you taking the whole _let’s scare Tony_ thing a tad too far with that, huh? Why don’t you just...”

“Must you call me that? You know that I despise it...” Loki bemoaned, his left hand moving to rest on the table, its presence causing Tony to squeak and fling himself back under the fur he’d so feverishly emerged from mere minutes ago. 

At the action, Loki giggled and Farbauti sighed in exasperation at her son’s antics, her own hand moving to grab her child’s when she noticed he was moving to _poke_ the bundle of fur.

“ _Loki..._ ”

“Can I help that I want to touch him... and _not_ in the way you’re thinking, do not scowl at me so! ” the younger frost-giant cried, his tone just the right side of indignant.

Huffing, her hands carefully and gently scooping the mound of quivering Midgardian into her palms, the Queen of Jotunheim stood, her face serious as she stared down at her son (who was the very picture of a petulant child being denied their favourite toy) and said: “young Anthony and I will be retiring to my Wing and are _not_ to be disturbed, do you understand? ”

Grumbling, his arms crossing atop his naked, azure chest, Loki muttered a “as you wish it, mother” before he watched, his frown deepening, their departure whilst moving to grab the cushion his prize had been sleeping upon for the past hour or so, his nose delighting in the scent that still rested there.


	4. No Brain to Mouth Filter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> This chapter is rated 'T' for Tony!

‘ _Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God!!_ ’ the twenty one year old genius found himself chanting within the screaming chaos that was his mind; ‘this can’t be happening... this can’t be real... shit... _shit_!’ he added, his body huddled into a ball to ward off the cold _and_ his impending mental breakdown.

Then, before he could get too lost in his thoughts of being eaten or crushed or any of the many, _varied_ ways that a creature close to twenty feet tall could choose to kill him (especially since he was just a quivering, unarmed mess inside a dense fur covering), the hands which neatly enfolded him broke apart, allowing his body to tumble a short distance onto what was probably another cushion. 

Not daring to remove his blanket again, his clever mind having stalled, Tony could do little to nothing beside shudder and squawk when the huge femme pulled his last line of defence away, her face offering what Tony assumed to be a friendly smile (which, luckily, didn’t present those huge, razor sharp looking teeth he’d briefly seen earlier). 

“Hello Anthony” she bid, her face beautifully composed of shimmering silver lines and blood-orange eyes; “there’s no need to be so worried for, although you may not realise it just yet, you are amongst friends here” she continued warmly, her massive body pulling away to allow him some room, her arm gesturing to the chamber at large. “This is my nest, housed very securely, I assure you, within my inner sanctum where none, not even my mate and King, may enter without my permission... it is a safety I am affording you and you alone, ah, your _transport_ notwithstanding, of course” she added before waving a regal hand at the fixtures and fittings. 

Blinking, his brain slowly coming back on-line despite the chattering of his teeth, Tony blinked, his arms hugging himself as he looked around at a chamber that would make any ice-hotel green with envy; as he glanced from one side of the expansive room to the other, he felt very much like a doll in a Yeti’s playhouse. The furniture was grand and obviously hand-carved; a bed (complete with four-posts and thick, glittery curtains in blues, purples and gold) dominated the centre whilst he stood on (what was essentially) a huge vanity table complete with mirror and various bottles, cosmetics and stands offering jewellery with diamonds his size and larger. The floors, polished to an immaculate sheen, reflected the ceiling with its strange, animal tusk composed chandeliers when not broken up by hulking fur rugs of whites, silvers and gold. The walls, however, were peppered with slabs of obsidian which had been meticulously carved into signs, symbols and pictographs that were as strange as they were beautiful...

It was clear now that this place, this _woman_ standing to his right in almost Grecian styled robes with tribal-accented fabrics, gems and diamonds lacing her long, ravened hair, were neither illusions, fabrications or the product of any technology he could name.

“Why am I here?” he found himself asking, his voice strange to his ears; “why go to all of this trouble... why, when I’m... _the cold_...” he stuttered, his whole body jolting in shock when the woman gasped and started to pat around the ornate belt which ringed her middle.

“Ohh! You poor child! Where is my mind? Here, here!” she cut in, a glinting bottle lightly gleaming within the expanse of her palm as she brought it towards him; “drink this and you’ll be as comfortable here as you would be in your own climate” she promised with a nod.

Scowling, his ego-o-metre demanding that he tell the giant to shove-it, Tony’s lizard brain (with its silly desire to keep him alive) pointed out that not only did he have _nothing_ to lose but, if he wanted to get the fuck out of wherever the hell this was, then not becoming a human-sicle had to be priority number one.

Huffing, his arms reaching out as the hand which had cocooned him only moments ago tilted to send the bottle skittering his way; Tony seized the (strangely, pleasantly) warm, champagne-styled bottle, tore out the cork and sniffed the contents with a blink.

Heh, all of the sci-fi movies he’d ever watched had convinced him that the brew would stink; this drink, however, smelled like well-aged whisky, smoke and honey.

“D-do I drink all of it?” he asked, his eye peering down the long, bottle neck. 

“It would be best if you could” the still unknown, remarkably excellent English speaker (for reasons he just couldn’t fathom) stated; “I should imagine that you’re quite thirsty, yes? You have been asleep for the better half of a day”.

“I... I _what_... wait...”

“Not to rush you, precious bearer, but your little body needs be protected before you wither” she said, her towering form blushing darker with embarrassment; “I can only apologise but your presence at this time was... _unanticipated_ , let’s say...”

Blinking, his knees wobbling with their quaking, Tony took a breath before putting the opening to his lips and chugging it down like a freshman at his first keg-based party.

“Yes, that’s it... I can already see the pallor of your skin renewing itself” the omega heard over the _rush_ of blissful, bone-soothing _warmth_ unfurled from his stomach to lick and chew its way through every limb, extremity and sense.

“ _Whoa_ ” he breathed out, his hands releasing the bottle (which, luckily, failed to smack thanks to the plump, jade surface he sat on) to allow his hands to pat over his suit clad form and face, Tony took a huge lungful of the frigid air and found it no longer hurt; hell, it didn’t even _tingle_.

“You feel better, I take it?”

“Umm, yeah, yeah you _could_ say that” he announced, his amber eyes narrowing angrily as he turned to the woman, his chin jutting out despite the no doubt _comedic_ picture he painted.

“My name is Tony Stark; genius, millionaire, play-boy, philanthropist” he declared, his smile flashing more bravado then what he actually felt, however, he could always bull-shit with the best of them.

“Now who the fuck are you and why the hell should I care?”


	5. Of First Impressions and Do-Overs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> : 3

Snorting out a very _un-Queen-like_ laugh before her hand could move to effectively cover her mouth, Farbauti felt her eyes crinkling as her humour spiked, her left hand waving in the diminutive omega’s direction whilst he huffed out in righteous indignation.

“Hey! That wasn’t meant to...”

“Oh... I know, I know, my dear” she breathed, her smile flashing: “please consider me _thoroughly_ intimidated” she added before another bout of mirth bubbled up her throat and pushed past her purple lips, the sound of Tony stomping on the smooth, polished surface lost to her.

“Well at least _someone_ is having a good time!” he yelled. “This is my _birthday_ and on top of being fucking _abducted_ by aliens I’m being mocked, too?” he snapped, his arms crossing angrily; “ugh... this is like boarding-school all over again... only with more ice, and giants and _fucking_ Alice in Wonderland styled madness...”

Taking a deep breath, her crimson eyes sparkling, the Queen motioned at the stool beneath the vanity her soon to be son-in-law was perched on and sat upon it after it pulled away to give her a space; “forgive me, t’was not my intention to offend” she promised. “And I do not laugh for the reasons you think, little cousin... you have simply reminded me of an incident from mine own past... why, I believe very similar words left my own mouth when I first met _my_ mother-in-law” she mused, her eyes looking off into the distance and failing to see the mortal’s jaw drop. “Hmm... yes, if I recall, when Laufey first brought me to the palace... so far away from the nomadic tribe I’d been raised in I, too, had felt so slighted... hmm, and it took me quite some time to adjust to this place...”

“Cousin? _Mother-in-law?_ ”

Blinking out of her thoughts, Farbauti turned to look down at the human who was now openly gaping up at her.

“Ah me... Loki told you _nothing_ ” she sighed, an elbow resting upon the frosted table-top so that she could rub a palm across her face; “of course he didn’t, why am I surprised?” she added, her eyes rolling skyward until she took and breath, held it and that pushed it out with a loud exhale. 

“Before today, have you ever spoken with my son?”

“Pretty sure I’d remember speaking with a gigantic-blue-alien” Tony dead-panned before his shock reassembled into anger peppered annoyance; “although, if the blue guy and the British guy are one in the same, that means that you people have the ability to rearrange and reconstruct your mass _at will_ ” he stated before scowling and (once more) pointing at the colossal woman. “And I am _totally_ calling bull-shit on that one, lady! I don’t care where we are or who you are because you just _can’t_ do that!” he snapped. “Where does your _mass_ go? How do you get it back? What’s with the colour change? How in the world can people _like you_ , who clearly need the cold, just rock up to California and be okay? How can... wait!” he continued, his eyes returning to the large bottle he’d just drained. “What in the name of Einstein was in _this_? I’ve gone from hypothermic to a-ok in seconds! That is just...”

“My goodness... so many questions” Farbauti cut in, her fingers moving to deftly pluck the vessel from the thunderously glaring mortal; “and I promise to answer as many as I can... in time...”

“Oh?” Tony close to sneered. “Look, I’m through with playing pleasantries (“ah, is this you being _pleasant_? My Loki will be amused”) and need some straight answers” he stated, his golden eyes alight with seriousness.

“Very well...”

“Your name?”

“Farbauti, daughter of Svllegg the Conqueror, mate-wife of King Laufey and Queen of all Jotunheim.”

“Have I been _bride-napped_?”

Blinking, her long, charcoal lashes glinting with ice-crystals, the giantess peered at the mortal closely; “I am uncertain of what you say” she admitted. “Your words do not...”

Sighing, his anger rapidly dissipating when the _weight_ of the situation finally settled on his shoulders, the freshly turned twenty one year old walked the short distance to what he assumed to be a jewellery box and sat on it heavily.

“Back home, I’m considered a genius” he admitted, his legs kicking off the side of the polished surface he perched on. “So it’s not too hard for me to connect these dots, even if I don’t believe even _half_ of what’s going on here... sad thing is that this isn’t the _first_ time I’ve had to go through this... Heh, not that Captain Johnson is going to come to my rescue all the way out here” he added, his fingers removing and playing with his useless, frozen and inoperative StarkWatch.

“I do not understand...”

“Do the words _sex-slave_ , arranged-marriage and Stockholm syndrome translate, do you know what _they_ mean?” he asked, his tone dejected before he tossed the piece of tech he’d made to smash upon the table’s surface.

“Yes... but you cannot mean to think that you...”

“Are you shitting me, your majesty?” he asked, his eyes once more meeting hers. “Your son has abducted me and you called yourself my _mother-in-law_... when I was seventeen I was snagged by a bastard called Tiberius Stone who did the exact same thing... You damned alpha-supremacists just see me as a brood-mare with a substantial dowry and good genes... but, unlike then, I have no way of fucking escaping from here, do I? I’m on another world...”

“You believe you are to be a prisoner here? A concubine?”

“Aren’t I?” he challenged, a spark of anger flashing once more. “You’ve taken me from my home, trapped me in this place away from my family and friends! Ugh! This is like some good awful Disney _live-action_ remake” he hissed. “I am meant to be _Belle_? Is this some Beauty and the Beast styled match-making?” he asked heatedly.

“I am unsure as to what you reference, precious bearer, but you are certainly no prisoner and _certainly_ under no obligation to mate with anyone at anytime” Farbauti stated, her tone as astonished as it was mortified.

“Then why...”

“I am so _deeply_ sorry for this distress, Tony... my son was under strict instructions not to bring you here unless you asked... why, I hadn’t expected him to return with you for at least a year and that was only under the assumption that his courting of you was successful” she affirmed before rising, her right hand moving to him, open-palmed.

“Come, I will return you to your home personally and see that whatever compensation you desire is paid tenfold for the grievance my boy has caused you...”

“ _What?_ No... you’re not serious...”

“I swear to you on the honour of my blood and kin” the giantess stated, her tone firm; “tis not a promise that I make lightly, I assure you” she promised whilst Tony moved to stand, his expression just the right side of awe-struck.

“I... ugh... I don’t know what to say...” he admitted, his tone a little sheepish despite himself before, a strong swallow accompanied by the _complete_ negation of his common sense, he approached the fingers that’d held him earlier and curled them into the femme’s hand, a smile tugging his lips at her surprised gasp.

“Tony?”

“Let’s just say that I believe you, alright? And, ugh, let’s _also_ say that on top of being a genius, I kind’a have a terminal case of curiosity and the whole, you know, alien culture and technology thing? Well, ugh, so long as I’m not here to be Captain Kirk’s latest alien Bond-girl... it wouldn’t hurt to sight see and learn a thing or two, I guess” he edged, their gazes locking. “I would, ugh, like for my mom to know where I am though... your boy sneaking off with me will have ruined the Expo and she’s been planning it for months” he added before stepping back and rubbing the back of his neck. “Shit... and she’ll be _real_ pissed if she ever finds out how I spoke to you, a Queen of all people, earlier... sorry about that” he offered; “I, ugh, my social skills aren’t the best under normal circumstances, so...” 

“You have _nothing_ to apologise for” Farbauti breathed, her own tone awe-struck as she pulled her hand away.

“I believe that you and I must start our introductions all over again, young man” she stated brightly, her smile warm and pleased; “I cannot put into words how happy I am about this brave decision you have made” she furthered kindly.

“And I intend to make sure that you do not regret it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I found this chapter a little difficult to craft in terms of being _realistic_ (she says whilst crafting an AU based on comic-book characters and a gender-dynamic that doesn't naturally occur in the _real_ world) but I felt that it needed to be written for the continuance of the plot...
> 
> What I didn't want was this to become OOC/a "helpless" Tony trapped somewhere or a snotty-Tony getting away with stuff just for the sake of things...
> 
> In any case, I hope y'all liked it and that it worked out : )
> 
> Also, since I think some folks might ask (and I couldn't find a natural place to explore it in this chapter) she calls Tony a cousin because, in Norse lore, Midgard is made from the skin of Ymir who was, in fact, a Jotun.
> 
> This also ties in nicely with the whole ' _but how can they make a baby?_ ' dilemma by making the human and Jotun races compatible by shared genetic lineage...
> 
> (Yep, I'm an over-thinker, so sue me : 3 )
> 
> More updates are on the way!


	6. Family Drama...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> The chapter is rated "T" for swearing and Frost Giant Family Bonding ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loptr (the eldest; Loki is his nick-name)  
> Býleistr (middle-child)  
> Helblindi (youngest)
> 
> My Norse mythology is... dubious at best... just go with it, okay? This is an AU after-all : 3
> 
> Also, many thanks to ALL of my beautiful commenters from last chapter; I REALLY appreciate your support! You rock my socks!

Loki was _not_ amused...

“Hmm, say, Helblindi... do you recall a time when you have ever seen mother so...”

This was _not_ how today was supposed to go...

“Enraged? Incensed? Wrathful?” the youngest of the trio supplied as they walked, the two younger Jotun all but skipping behind their prowling elder.

“Ah, brother min, I believe the mortal colloquialism of _pissed-off_ is the best turn of phrase... however, perhaps we’re better off asking Tony when _we_ get to see him later...” Býleistr continued with a chuckled out purr.

He was _supposed_ to be wining and dining the pretty little hen he’d brought home to roost, _not_ entertaining the peanut-gallery that was made up of his annoying younger siblings and their inane prattle...

“Oh yes! I am most excited to meet the mortal... do you think it’s true that he’s small enough to ride upon the house-dragon the stable-master has been training for him?” the _smaller_ of the three chirped pleasantly, his oldest brother’s mounting ire lost to his boyish glee.

“I should think so... father isn’t one for wasting time or money, after all” the _middle_ son reasoned, his shoulders rolling under the heavy fabric of the royal capes they were made to wear when attending Court; “t’will be quite amusing to see our potential brother in law flying about on one of the red and gold fiends we used to hunt for sport as boys” he chuckled.

“Umm... but what if Tony is _not_ to be our kin after-all?” the youngest pondered aloud, his childish innocence now clearly a show for the guards stationed throughout the grand corridor they were strolling down, his flair for devious taunting proving a rival for Loki’s own deceptive nature. “You know how mother is... maybe she’ll send him straight back to Midgard... ah! Maybe she already has!”

“True, true dear brother... oh, but what of poor Loptr’s heart?” Býleistr bemoaned dramatically, the tallest giant’s shoulder hunching under his more ornate, fur-collared cloak; “d’you think he’ll cry much at his lost chance? Will father _ever_ allow him to return to Mid- _gwardddd!!_ ” he choked out, his shock turning to mirth when the alpha he was taunting clutched his neck in a vice like grip.

“Neh... Bý, I think you struck a nerve~” the smallest practically sing-songed as he watched, his smile glinting with mischievous pleasure, whilst his older brothers regarded each amidst a few muttering guards, their own eyes rolling at their Princes’ childish antics. 

“ _You don’t... do-n’t say..._ ” the long haired giant tried to breath, his braid-swishing whilst he attempted to dislodge the other's hand, his talon-laced fingers providing little relief since he’d failed to dig them into the older alpha’s spell-toughened skin; “ _ugh! I’m sorry, al-right?!_ ”

Retaining the broody frown he’d worn when he’d snatched the insolent pup that was his brother, Loki released his grip before turning back towards the looming, azure doors which barred the entrance to his father’s (and one day, his) throne-room.

“Oh Loki, come on, don’t sulk” Helblindi called, his lithe legs carrying him over plush, deep-purple carpet to hang at the grumpy alpha’s elbow; “we were jesting, that’s all... please don’t tell me that you’ll be this surly all of the time when you are wed and bound” he pleaded.

“That is _if_ I’m to be wed and bound now, isn’t it?” the eldest hissed, his tone petulant despite himself whilst the worry his siblings had been fostering within his mind doubled in size and potency.

“What? Come now brother, it’s not like to fret! And it _certainly_ isn’t like you to let something as small as Mama’s displeasure or one of Papa’s decrees stop you” the boy argued, his right arm looping Loki’s left whilst a now fully recovered Býleistr walked stiffly at his oldest brother’s other side.

“Don’t be so dense, Helbi...” he chided, his hands still rubbing his neck with a pout; “this isn’t something silly like sneaking in to Asgard to shave Thor’s hair off or trespassing in Alfheim to ride unicorns” he added, the pair looking at each other from across the tallest alpha’s fur brandished chest. “This is _serious_ , yeah? Why else would father send for him when he should be attending the Court, huh?”

“Ah... I hadn’t thought on it like that” the younger admitted, his worried eyes now turning to look up at Loki’s stormy ones; “we’ll stand up for you, big brother, don’t you worry” he promised whilst giving the older man’s arm a firm, reassuring squeeze. 

“I thank you, Helbi” Loki sighed, the three of them now standing at the massive doors whose ice shimmered and glimmered as though lit be a thousand polished sapphires. “But I fear I’ll need more than your luck and my charm to win myself out of this situation” he sighed whilst Býleistr huffed and folded his arms, an air of nonchalance enveloping him.

“Meh, you worry too much... Helbi’s right, it isn’t like you” he said, his right brow arching in suspicion; “you’re serious about wooing this little hen, aren’t you?” he furthered, his head tilting closer to a now more sombre looking Chaos Mage. “Shit... now I really feel like a heel... I didn’t realise that this wasn’t simply a piece of tail you were chasing” he offered, his tone fully repentant; “damn it Loki, what in the Nine were you thinking by just bringing him here, then?”

“ **That is _exactly_ what I want to know!** ”

Struggling to repress the yips that would have leapt from their lips when they were younger, all three brothers watched as the doors prised open to reveal Laufey, his unimpressed glare narrowing on the _child_ he was training to succeed him.

“Father, I can explain...”

“You’d damned well better!” the ancient alpha snapped, his right arm gesturing wildly in the direction of the private corridors that led to their mother’s chambers; “I have yet to hear the end of my Lady’s disappointed and inflamed words through our bond, Loptr! My head feels fit for splitting!” he added through a grumbled growl.

“Now get your skinny hide in here and start talking... 'tis bad enough that I’ve had to send Yyslien and his Priests away with a flea in their ears without my mate scolding _me_ for something _you_ have done, _again_!”


	7. Making Friends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: umm, chapter 1?
> 
> Rating: T for swearing and Tony being his usual, awesome self : )

“No _fucking_ way!”

Chuckling, her eyes watching the young human (his frenzied dancing around the gold and red accented dragon reminding her of bygone days where her own children would find such joy in gifts), Farbauti allowed the stable-master to approach and remove the bars which entrapped the becalmed menace, the servants that brought it to the chamber now having left.

“This is _amazing_! Is it real?”

“Aye, y’highness, real an’ trained ta the best stand’ards” replied the gruff, scar faced giant (who’d bowed with reverence when his Queen bid him speak: “tis a female, they tend’ta’be easier to work wit as the males lack tha intelligence to folla orders” he added, his crimson eyes watching in bemused amazement as the tiny human approached the (in his view) pest with a practised caution.

“Incredible” Tony breathed, his keen gaze carefully meeting luminous, neon-blue eyes that seemed to narrow at him with a cold indifference until the scaly head turned to glare in the opposite direction, a puff of steam venting from a bridle trapped snout. 

“Does she have a name?”

“Not till’ya name ‘er, highness” was the grunted reply before his hands (easily dwarfing the diminutive Prince that would one day be his Realm’s Royal Consort) reaching over to point at various parts of the creature with long, crooked, work-stained talons. “She’ll not respond to it, a’course, they’re a dumb, brutish creature that may compare ta... oh, what insect di’ Prince Loki ref’er ta?”

“I believe he said _mosquito_ ” Farbauti intervened kindly, her smile widening when the gnarled old stable-master (an alpha more used to taverns, animals and rough-housing) blushed and bowed his head once more.

“So she’s a vampire-dragon? Ooh! That is _so_ cool!” the omega squeaked whilst carefully and slowly walking around (what was probably to him) the beast as she lay and continued to keep her head raised and deliberately looking in direction _other_ than his. “Wow! And that wing-span... each one of these babies must be at least eight feet long... the tail is, what? Ten? It’s like she’s been plucked out of one of Jarvis’ fairy-tale books he brought over from England when I was tiny...”

“England?” the stable-master asked; “ah, be’chance, are ya talking of the Land’of’Angles? A good source’a _old_ magics and fine creatures for’tha tradin’, that place be... well, s’long as teh fae are’a’feelin generous” he mused, his mind no doubt wandering to all of the beasts he would like to buy and train.

Blinking himself away from the leather-apron wearing giant and back to the _dragon_ he’d be using to travel around the Realm in, Tony carefully (his mind double checking that the reins were _definitely_ secured to the post lodged into the stone-base, reached out his right hand.

“Easy-girl, easy there” he murmured, his words causing that reptilian head to slink his way, those alien eyes narrowed; “I’m not gonna hurt you, okay?”

Huffing out another breath of icy-steam (and how the fuck was _that_ possible?), the dragon grunted a warning, the tip of her tail shaking like a rattle-snake; moving to stop the human, the alpha halted dead in his tracks when the Queen raised a hand, her own eyes narrowed on the situation developing upon the surface of her dresser.

“Heh, okay, you don’t like me... that’s fair” Tony continued whilst looking directly into those ethereal, _angry_ eyes; “I get it, alright? This is all kind of new to me too... but I’ll make you a deal” he added, his palm now inches away from glimmering, golden and crimson swirled scales. “If you’re willing to tolerate me for my visit here then I’ll make sure these good folks do right by you, okay? As it turns out, I’m kind of a big deal, so I think I can swing a favour or two your way” he continued with a grin, his hand now gently skimming across the gem-smooth surface. 

“Well I’ll b’damned, you speak’tha Dragon-tongue, ye’highness?” the awestruck male asked, the fact that the dragon hadn’t smacked the boy away (and eventuality he’d warned the Queen about on numerous occasions) causing his brows to rise.

“Dragon-tongue? Nah, I can just see that she’s very intuitive... hell, with her brain mass and demeanour it wouldn’t surprise me if she understood bits and pieces of what we’re saying, maybe more” he responded, his smile broadening when the reptile leaned a little closer, her lips partially parting to reveal rows of razor sharp, diamond glinting teeth. “Yeah, you and me are going to have problems... but I’ll grow on you, just you wait and see” he chuckled, a blast of chilly air jetting into him and knocking him to land within the coil of the tail which (instead of crushing him) nestled him as he laughed and she tilted her head to the side like a cat who’d caught confusing prey. 

“Marvellous... you have done well, Krysljn” Farbauit praised (“y’majesty’s ta kind”), her right hand raising to pluck the chuckling human up and deposit him upon the saddle (which her husband’s favourite leather-workers had moaned and griped about due to its _ridiculous_ size and steed); “I assume that this is a similar set up to what a horse would wear, yes?”

“Yep” Tony returned, his legs straddling the reptile before he slipped his feet into the stirrups, his hands gratefully receiving the reins when they were passed to him.

“Now, ye’highness, when ye say up, she’ll fly and down a’course, ‘ll do tha latter” the alpha instructed; “le’s see how ye go, then.”

Blinking at the alien words (and silently thanking his mother’s side of the family for his _ear_ for languages), Tony rolled his shoulders, lightly tugged at the reins and stated  up with a light squeeze of his legs, his excited squeal rippling up and out of him as those massive, beautiful wings beat a practised rhythm until they were at the giants’ eye-line.

“Holy shit! This is awesome!” he exclaimed, his hands pulling the straps of leather to steer his gently undulating dragon to fly about the room, his excited cries spurring creature to fly faster as Krysljn whistled his astonishment and Farbauti clapped her hands in pleased applause.

“You’re a natural, Tony” she commended, her tone breaking off into a laugh when the _pest_ spun in a graceful spiral that would usually cause her and her people no end of annoyance (as it made them that much harder to swat away when they went to bite) with its human cargo whooping in glee.

“Yaa-hoo! Oh, that’s it! I’ve got your name, now, sweetheart” he called, his tugging on the reins manoeuvring his steed to hover above her former resting place; “yeah, a strong femme with a wild spirit... you’re just like my Aunt Peggy... so Peggy it is” he announced with a fond grin.

“Oh man, just you wait until you meet Rhodey and my old man! They’re going to be _so_ jealous!”


	8. Hell Hath no Fury...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer... yeah... chapter 1? Try there and hunt around : 3

“Verily, what I say is the truth... I swear it so upon mine honour, for I am...”

“The _son of Odin_ , yes, thank you, we _know_ that!” Maria close to hissed, her beautiful face scrunched in indignation as she pointed her tumbler clutching hand at the burly blonde who was sat in her husband’s most _secure_ office within their Stately Home. “Thunder storms, hammers, the whole-nine-yards but, do you know what you _haven’t_ got?”

“I...”

“ **My son!** That’s what!” she snapped, her pacing form (since no one in the room (alpha, beta, femme or otherwise) had been able to settle her) wearing down what had been an antique Persian rug; “it’s three in the god damned morning and my boy is still missing! How in the world you can just sit there in a SHIELD uniform with a smile on your face while I’m clearly losing my mind with worry is beyond me!”

“Maria...”

“Oh, don’t you _Maria_ me, Howard! And don’t think for a second that _you_ haven’t got an earful coming when I can bear to look at you again” she snarled, her Gucci dress shimmering and flaring in the wake of her wrath. “Aliens, _fucking aliens_ Howard, really? Didn’t you think that this was something you should have oh, I don’t know, spoken to me about? _Especially_ since you’ve _apparently_ been yucking it up with them and Nick Fury for the better part of a year!”

Sighing heavily, his body slumped into his father’s worn, _comforting_ leather chair whilst he struggled not to simply slam his head into the ancient, oaken desk and be done with it, Howard could at least take small comfort knowing that, standing at his right, the light cough Agent Coulson released meant the mild-mannered man was thinking along the same lines.

Not that having concussions would help matters, he supposed...

“And if it wasn’t bad enough that you’ve been keeping secrets and lining your pockets with God knows what kind of technology to satisfy that damned curiosity of yours (“ _Maria..._ ”), you’ve _also_ ruined the Expo, his birthday and my peace of mind but, then again, you are the _Great Howard Stark_ ” she continued before downing the rest of her drink and scowling back at the (nervously fidgeting) Asgardian.

“Okay wonder-boy, I’ve had a gut full of the _many_ reasons why you can’t just rush in to Jotenhem (“ah, Jotunheim, Lady Stark”) and bring him out so you’re just going to have to take me there, instead” she demanded firmly, her arms folding over an ample (and still youthful looking) chest.

“Mrs Stark, with respect...”

“Oh _cram it_ , Phil... I can’t believe that, in all the years I’ve known you, you’ve been able to look me in the eye and lie so brazenly...” she cut in, a broken edge cracking her tone and causing the Agent to duck his head a little at the accusation.

“The man was just doing his job...”

“The _man_ has been a family-friend since Tony won his first robotics competition!” she snapped angrily; “so tell me how I’m meant to react or, better still, who I’m meant to trust because, as of two and a half hours ago, the only person in this room who _has_ been honest with me is that guy and he is a _fucking_ alien!”

Trying to distract himself by observing the wall to wall (and wall to ceiling) book shelves, his azure eyes dipping over the leather-bound tomes as yet another verbal sparring match began, Thor tried to reason out how or why, exactly, he deserved to be the messenger in this situation...

"Woman, can you please try to think rationally here? You can't _go_ there, you can't even board a flight without a cocktail or two..."

In the future, he promised himself, he would find ways to ensure that his mother and Queen Farbauti were only able to gamble with gelds...

“So what?! Are you going to go then?!”

By his father’s beard... as lovely as the mortal femme appeared, he had heard harpies with more charming shrills...

“You know very well that I can’t” the man (tanned, lightly wrinkled and sporting a still lustrous head of salt’n’pepper hair) sighed out in exasperation; “even if Obi wasn’t on vacation, I can’t just abandon the Company, especially with all of this media attention...”

“And there it is! Your precious _Company_ is more important than your child!”

“ _God damn it 'Ria!_ You **know** that isn’t true!”

“If I may...” Phil called whilst carefully stepping away from the (deceptively) technologically enhanced, ornate desk; “Jotunheim is a realm of extreme cold where any human would surely perish without assistance, assistance that can only be provided by the royal family once their, ah, _mages_ have concocted the proper...”

“So Harry Potter is overseeing Game of Thrones in Space? Perfect!” Maria spat; “are you honestly telling me that these people would deny me access and resources to the child they stole from me? Legolas’ overly brawny cousin has just been pleading their case, telling us about how _great_ it is that the _Nine_ can start communicating again and how _charming_ the bastard who vanished him is...”

“Heh, charming may not be the best choice of words” Thor chuckled sheepishly; “ah, but I’d have no other for mine shield-brother in battle...”

“So he’s a barbarian like you? _Wonderful_ ” the femme ground out; “ugh! Since when did my life become some cheap, Sci-fi bodice ripper novel with my son as its heroin?” she asked before, her energy and wrath draining beneath the weight of this bizarre reality, she made her way to the chair opposite their other-worldly visitor to sit and regard her husband. 

“Maria...”

“You need to get him back, Howard... I don’t care what you’ve got to do or how you have to do it, but I want Tony home... he’s only twenty-one and I couldn’t give a damn about his intellect or what this might mean for your interstellar relations...” she breathed, her hazel eyes boring into a now quite sombre looking Thor. “He’s not emotionally ready to be mated with a _human_ alpha, let alone some Prince from a place I’ve never heard of” she tried to reason, her empty tumbler forgotten as desperate hands pounced on the war-calloused fingers of their startled visitor.

“You have a mother, don’t you?”

“Aye, Lady Stark...”

“What would she do if you’d been snatched up by someone she’d never met?”

Blinking, a dawning sense of grief resting atop his shoulders, Thor began to realise (the ignorance his father and Council members often accused him of having quickly shifting from his consciousness) that the news (which he’d originally believed to be happy) he’d brought to the house of Stark was grave indeed.

“Good lady...” he said, his tone nothing but respectful as he held those dainty, trembling hands; “forgive me and my rude manners... upon many of the worlds I have known this courtship would have been greeted with nothing but joy... Ah, but I see that the arranging of mating for omegas is greatly different here and, for not knowing this, I feel great shame... my only excuse, if you’d permit me, is that I was not expecting this day to come so soon” he admitted softly. “It was mine understanding that Loki had made himself known to the both of you after our last meeting here...”

“Wait a second, what did you just say?”

“ _Jesus H Christ..._ ”

“You knew...” Maria whispered, her body standing with a velocity that nearly upturned the bulky, leather chair she’d been perched on, her horrified face turning to look at the man, the _stranger_ sitting in her husband’s chair. “You knew this was going to happen... you... you _fucking_ planned it...”

“No... _no_ , Jesus, ‘Ria, look just, just sit back down and let me... where are you going?”

“First, I’m going to call my lawyer to start divorce proceedings...” she said, her voice eerily calm; “then I’m going to contact _every_ media outlet I know of and oh, but don’t worry, your little _alien_ secret will be fine and well because I **know** what SHIELD can do and that I _certainly_ won’t be believed” she added, a touch of hysteria spiking her words as she looked over her shoulder. “What they **will** believe, however, is that my misogynist of a _husband_ has sold off Tony to some foreign dignitary and that I have no idea who has him or where” she continued. “I’ll make an appeal, your stocks will crash and you’ll be **ruined** before tomorrow’s over...”

“Wait! Just _wait a damned second_ \- shit! _Maria_!!”

Sighing softly into the quiet which echoed after the slamming of heavy, reinforced office doors, both Phil and Thor allowed their postures to slump, their eyes fixed on the spot where the frantic alpha had just exited.

“Tis it wrong that I should worry for Loki’s safety, think you?”

“Hell no” the Agent laughed humourlessly, his smile grim; “your blue Prince may have faced down giants, trolls and ogres, Thor, but I _truly_ pity him when Maria finally gets her way” he stated, his right brow arching. “I’ve only ever glanced at her SHIELD file, however, I can tell you with great certainty that should that femme get her hands on a rifle, your boy may not live to be sorry for what he’s done...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Loki/Tony fans... we'll get back to them soon, I promise; Maria just got into my head and, well, I needed to write her out...
> 
> You all also know what a sucker I am for world-building!


	9. Settling In...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Wow guys, you know, I always love anyone/everyone who comments because it's just so nice to know that you've made something that other folks have enjoyed, so THANK YOU very much!
> 
> However, I must admit that the love for my version of Maria just blew me away; I only hope that this chapter meets the same standard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a similar note... I had never thought about a "Queendom" before but, you know, after reading through the threads and your ideas...
> 
> I think that this NEEDS to happen ; 3
> 
> Also, I'm really sorry to just "block" comment my thanks; I'm hoping for some more holiday time soon and will try my best to contact as many lovely folks as possible in a more personal way.
> 
> You know, I originally started using the Archive as way to get my creative-writing skills sharpened and genuinely never expected to have so many people spend their precious time contacting me with their thoughts and appreciation...
> 
> You guys rock my socks!

“You, my boy, are an idiot” Laufey sighed, the talons of his right hand gently grazing his bejewelled horns as he tried to rub the headache away from his tribal ridge-laced forehead; “and I swear to the Norns that, if Odin’s get is unable to soothe this situation and I have to _deal_ with the Allfather, then it’ll be _you_ facing his wrath and not I... ”

“I fail to see how any of this is _his_ concern... ”

“Brat! I am **warning** you... ”

“Ah, gentlemen?”

Snapping their collective, precious-metal embellished heads towards the entrance of the Queen’s enclave, all four alphas bowed and hailed her with a polite, formal greeting as she stepped into the throne-room proper, their crimson eyes swiftly flitting from her to the life-drinker (and its passenger) that lazily weaved its way around her head.

“Greetings lady-wife... does your presence bode well for our boy and his ill-timed suit?” Laufey bid, a swift, cutting gesture stilling his three sons as they made to move towards their mother and mortal guest. 

“Ask him for yourself, beloved... Tony, my dear, may I present his Royal Highness King Laufey, Slayer of Heijjliek the Devourer, Eleventh Son to the House of Greittghj and ruler of all Jotuheim” she stated with a light bow of her own.

“It’s pleasure to make your acquaintance, your Royal Highness” Tony returned, his tone perfectly pitched and respectful regardless of his undulating steed’s beating wings and unhappy, hungry sounding chuffs.

“The pleasure is mine” the fur-robe clad alpha returned as he stood and descended the dais his throne was carved from, his posture regal and powerful despite the gentle jingling his many bracelets and anklets made upon approach. “However, I fear that this day may be quite premature” he continued, a meaningful look glaring its way to a sheepishly smiling Loki; at the chastising narrowing of eyes, however, his smile quickly dropped (even as his brothers struggled to swallow their giggling). 

“It has impressed me greatly that a bearer so young would show such courage in the midst of these great and trying events” he furthered, his hand offering the _dragon_ a place to rest. “You do your ancestors proud and we thank you, as a people interested in your own, for the opportunity to begin relations in _any_ way you feel appropriate... is that not so, _Loptr_?”

Huffing (but quickly reigning in his indignity), the heir apparent watched whilst the omega (who _would_ be his mate, he’d make sure of it) manoeuvred the pest he rode to perch upon the King’s palm, his amber eyes meeting him unwaveringly before, to his surprise, the younger _smirked_ at him.

“Loptr?”

“Ah, father, forgive me my rudeness” he said, his face cautiously posed (even though his mind roiled from the pleasure Tony’s attitude sparked in him to the distaste he felt at the use of a his _true_ name), as he padded across sparkling glacial floors and bent his head respectfully; “however, my deepest apology does, indeed, belong to you Mr Stark.”

“Hmm... you know, I’d say that I accept that apology if, for a second, I thought it was genuine.”

Baulking, his charm-offensive thoroughly derailed when his mother tried to stifle a laugh, his father grunted in surprise and his younger brothers openly giggled, Loki felt his jaw loosening before he snapped it back with a loud _clack_.

“Why, whatever do you...”

“Oh, come off it, _lover-boy_ , we all know that you’re just _tickled pink_ about me being here... you’re only sorry that your parents have taken your toy away before you got to play with it” he said smoothly whilst easily sliding off his roosting transport and beckoning the stunned looking Prince over. “Well, you want me, you got me for that _tour_ you promised since the evening meal isn’t for a while and your poor folks could probably do with you out of the way while they clean up the diplomatic mess your not so little stunt has made.”

“I...”

“Well, come on, chop-chop... you don’t expect me to jump and fall to my death, do you?” he huffed, his gestures becoming more pronounced; “that a boy... now, where to first?”

“You would trust me to...”

“Look, your mom, who is _awesome_ , by the way, has vouched for you” the omega enthused, his sock clad feet landing (a little unsteadily) upon the pads of the giant’s fingers before he turned to bow at Laufey, his wife and wave at a grunting Peggy. “Also Krys (“Krysljn” Farbauti mouthed to a pleasantly amused King) said that ol’Peg here still needs a few more lessons and a good meal before I let her loose around this beautiful home of yours” he added with a shrug when he turned back to regard the alpha who’d bride-napped him. “Although, since she kind’a likes me, I might just sic her on you if you don’t behave yourself, capiche?”

“Ah... I consider myself thoroughly warned, Tony-min” Loki admitted, the laughter of his brothers amplifying by the second; “come then... umm, what is it that you’re doing?”

Snorting, his limber frame easily ambling over jewel accented bracelets and skittering over textured, azure skin (and to think that he’d whined about the mandatory gymnastic lessons at his private, Omega-only boarding school), the human made his way up to the baffled alpha’s shoulder before sitting himself down upon the plush fur of the cape’s shoulder-guard.

“Ha! You thought that I was going to curl in your palm like a gerbil or something?” he asked, his legs kicking in a child-like way as he fisted (gently, mind you; his mother hadn’t raised him to be brutish) a hand into the raven strand of hairs that spilt his way. “Thanks, but I prefer the view from up here... and speaking of views, hey! You two going to come over and say ‘hi’ or what?” he called, his smile broadening when (even though he tried to hide it) he caught a little pout pull at the oldest sibling’s lips. 

“Oh!” Helblindi cried, his body jiggling as he lightly jogged the small distance between them (a grinning Býleistr following at a more sedate pace; he hadn’t missed the pout, either); “umm, _hi_... I am Helblindi, Fourteenth Son to the House of Greittghj and... ugh... well, too young to have acquired any other titles yet?” he added with an endearing, sheepish-grin. “Ah, I hope you’ll forgive my lack of honours... I’m not yet mature in the eyes of the court and so meeting foreign dignitaries is something I...”

“Take a breath, Helbi” Loki murmured, his tone affectionate even as a dark blush purpled the slightly shorter giant’s face; “as you can no doubt tell, Tony has been put at total ease by our mother’s soothing words despite my previous idiocy” he added whilst turning a little to observe the perched, smiling human. “I believe I am not wrong in suggesting that we can be informal in the way our family is in his presence, hmm?”

“You better believe it” the omega close to chirped; “and Helbi is the _cutest_ nickname” he added, a laugh bubbling up and out of him when the youngest Jotun blushed to a dark-plum colour as the (what Tony assumed to be) middle-child presented himself, a devious little grin tilting his lips.

“My, my, Tony... soon you’ll have the whole of Jotunheim under your spell, it seems” he began, his grin widening when he _felt_ a wave of possessiveness roll of his older brother; “I am Býleistr and, since you are uninterested in titles, please just call me Bý” he offered with a tilt of his head.

“And, precious bearer, should Loki prove unable to meet your _needs_ while you’re here, please do never hesitate to call on me” he continued, a little voice in the back of his head crowing when, after a sneaky look at the omega who winked as they shared the same wave-length, the other began nodding enthusiastically whilst the Chaos Mage struggled not to seethe.

“Thank you Bý” the mortal returned, his pleased tone causing Loki to stiffen; “I’ll be sure to let you know if Loki were to... _fall short_ of _anything_ I expect of him, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... you guessed it, the names used for Laufey's titles are _completely_ made up...
> 
> Heh...
> 
> Yay creativity? : 3


	10. Interlude: Building a Queendom (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> So... a lot of you asked for this and I always wants to give my amazing commenters what they want!
> 
> We'll be back on Jotunheim soon, though! ; )

Frigga was, admittedly, pleasantly _bemused_...

“Of course, as such a bright and spirited young man, he’s _always_ been getting into trouble in one way or another... not that, I suppose, I need speak to a femme whom rules a warrior culture like yours about boys being boys, hmm?”

Her son had bowed, apologised, bowed and fumbled over his words for a good minute or so before a mortal (dressed in decadent materials crafted into an elegantly form-fitting suit, jewels and the most glamorous shoes she had ever seen) woman had all but floated past him with the airs and graces of a Norn made flesh...

“However, I am simply beside myself this time... And isn’t it just awful, just an appalling lack of manners that all of this should be going on behind my back? Behind his _own_ mother’s back? I mean, not that I’m opposed to Tony dating whomever from wherever, you understand, but I am finding it that much harder to be composed when I think of my poor boy trapped in such a distant place...”

Her outward beauty was only matched, and quite flawlessly, by a fiery spirit which would give even Sutur and his kin a run for their money; they’d been sat together for the better part of an hour and Lady Stark (‘ _oh goodness **no** , please call me Maria, your Royal Highness_’) had spoken to her with the poise, skill and confidence that even her ladies in waiting had failed to acquire...

“Ah... although, if I’m truly being honest then, perhaps, it’s the people of Jotunheim I’m more concerned about” the human sighed after pausing to take a dainty sip of the ethereal cup she’d been presented with; “Tony has a habit of, well, let’s just say we may be hearing from them sooner rather than later should he get his hands on anything even resembling technology” she added through a sheepish laugh. “Oh, when I recall the many, _many_ times he’s nearly blown our home to pieces... Once, when he was three, he breached all five levels of Howard’s _allegedly_ fool-proof security system, made his way into the sub-lab and ‘ _poof_ ’, two hours later the fire-alarm sounds and there he is, simply holding a laser-gun he’d roped together like it was just another Tuesday...”

She really was quite extraordinary herself and, as the more ancient of the pair continued to listen (enrapt by the liveliest guest she’d received in decades), the more she felt compelled to assert herself into this case of inter-realm match-making.

It certainly beat yet another day of sitting at the loom or languishing amongst the council meeting she was scheduled to attend for the sake of appearances.

“Or, maybe that kind of adventure was more of a Friday or Saturday phase... if I remember correctly, weekdays were always so much _worse_ before he went to boarding-school” Maria finally finished, a look of sadness momentarily crossing ruby-lips before she could brush it away.

The look, however, was not lost the AllMother.

“It is a great strain to be without one’s children” she soothed amenably, her golden form leaning forward so that her azure gaze could meet with worried fawn; “it is a pain that I know all too well, but do not fret, Maria of Midgard, for in me you have found a friend” she promised, her words causing the other to blink before almost blinding her with the radiance of her smile.

“Oh! Your Royal Highness, you can’t know what that means to me” the younger femme gushed, her hands reaching out across the small, sculpted glass table to clasp a clearly astonished (but warmly pleased; a quick glare at the guards stiffening nearby letting them know that) Frigga’s hands. “And I, of course, intend to be a friend to you in any way that I can be, too!”


	11. Cultural Differences...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

“So... now that we’re _alone_ ” Tony began when the unlikely pair were ambling down a _quiet_ (the servants were _very_ good at blending into the icy furnishings which clearly disguised service-corridors and the like) corridor. “You mind answering a few questions for me, huh?”

Blinking, his head tilting to eye his passenger, the Prince offered him (what he hoped to be) a reassuring smile.

“By all means... ask away, I am very pleased that you...”

“How, exactly, are you and I meant to, you know, _do it_?”

Sputtering, his bare feet struggling not to slip on the native ground of his homeland, Loki just about managed to stay composed as the human omega continued to laugh whole-heartedly, his golden gaze flashing in amusement when crimson irises narrowed upon him.

“Have you _really_ just...”

“Asked how we’re going to bump-uglies? Make the beast with two backs? Perform the horizontal-tango?” the younger cut in innocently whilst the Jotun snorted; “what? Your mom said that you’ve been stalking me (“ _observing_ , thank you, mother”) for a while so surely you knew that I’d be...”

“So crass as to enquire about fornication during our first, official day together?” the Prince stated, his tone the epitome of dead-pan; “hmm... perhaps my investigations of you weren’t thorough enough...”

“Hey, there’s no backing out of this now, Papa Smurf” the mortal reminded; “you ever hear of a shot-gun wedding?” he asked, a sly-smirk pulling his lips as they regarded each other.

“ _Shot-gun_? No, I...”

“Well” the young genius grinned, his eyebrows waggling; “let’s just say that my mom is going to be _very_ insistent that we get hitched if she thinks, even for a second, that my _virtues_ have been compromised” he stated with a chuckle. “Or probably, maybe, _definitely_ because you’re Royalty... Heh, yeah, that’d be it... Wow, now I’m actually starting to imagine her wrath if she has to tell the girls at the Country Club that you, my fabled, other-worldly Prince-Charming, _weren’t_ going to marry me after ruining the party she planned at the Expo” he murmured, his smile dying.

“Whoa... _you_ , my friend, will _wish_ you were dead” he gasped, his eyes flashing with a smug form of self-satisfaction when Loki’s irises narrowed in shock. 

“I... _this_ is not what I was expecting, either...”

“No, I bet it wasn’t” Tony laughed, his demeanour once more light-hearted; “but, seriously though, I’m tiny and you’re...”

“Was I thus when we met at your Gala?” the older huffed, his legs once more resuming their trek, a smirk of his own forming; “mayhaps you would like a demonstration since you’re so keen to... _Ow!_ ” the azure skinned alpha yipped, his face the picture of astonished when he observed the human waving a strand of his hair around.

“Pretty sensitive there, aren’t you?” the smaller male grinned. “No more of that innuendo unless you want to be bald before our wedding day, capiche?” he warmed toothily before letting the strand of midnight slip from his grasp to snake to the floor. 

“You would scold me when it was _you_ who...”

“Merely asked a question, darling” the mortal reminded with a wink; “not that I can’t say I’m interested but, seriously? Giants? Marriage? Realms? Anti-hypothermia booze, dragons and Kingdoms and, you know? It’s all so much _bigger_ than anything I’ve ever really had to deal with... well, maybe not the booze part” he tried to laugh. 

“Anthony...”

“ _Tony_ ” the other insisted through a sigh and a shrug; “God this is weird, weird and awkward and...”

“Mm... perhaps it would be better for us to talk face to face? That would be less _strange_ for you, yes?” Loki suggested, his feet moving them away from his intended course (the Bi-Frost Observatory would probably be a little much to take in straight away) and towards his own suite of rooms. “No tricks, no innuendos of any kind, I swear on mine honour” he added when his mortal quarry quirked a suspicious brow at him.

“And the tour?”

“They’ll be plenty of time for that, later” the older reassured; “for now, let us to mine chambers so we may talk” he urged. “I know my apology may have seemed somewhat paltry earlier... however, the more I think upon my selfishness, the more I begin to feel something quite, umm... _strange_...”

“Oh? What’s that? Humility? Guilt? _Common-sense_?” the shorter being jeered, his laugh loud and pleased when Loki huffed and rolled his eyes, his pinned lips tipping fondly.

“Tch, maybe a combination of the three” he mused with a light shake of his head; “shall we go, then?”

“Lead the way, Loki-doki” the human replied, a small, genuine smile brightening his features; “lead the way.”

~*~*~*~

Odin _knew_ from the very _second_ he’d allowed the three mortals access to his lands that there would be trouble...

“My goodness, I think I’ve been in smaller stadiums... and yet this chamber can really hold every citizen of Asgard?”

As usual, he wasn’t _wrong_.

“Maria, _please_....”

“Oh Mr Stark, do not fret so” Frigga chuckled, her arm _linked_ with the owlishly blinking young femme as they walked down the crimson carpeting to approach his throne, a more cowed (more respectfully subdued) pair of alphas sidling alongside them. “I am delighted, _thoroughly_ and truly, to be hosting you here... Hmm, perhaps it might even be worth hosting that fine son of yours here for a time if our fears hold true? Mine own son is similarly mate-less...”

“Ah! Now isn’t that an excellent idea?” Maria agreed, her fawn-eyes sparkling; “Thor is such a dear and so handsome, though... why, I am incredibly surprised that no one has bagged him yet” she stated as the pair laughed amicably whilst Phil tried his best to smile and Howard continued to grit his teeth and duck his head.

At this rate, the lot of them would be killed with Tony (the reason why they’d come here in the first place) none the wiser.

God, how he _wished_ he’d slammed the door in Nick Fury’s face when he’d come knocking twenty five years ago; hadn’t life been simpler when he’d just made weapons and technology?

‘ _But we need to put on a good show for the extraterrestrials who are, in fact, very real, very advanced and _very_ likely to squash us if we don’t show some teeth and balls_ ’ the younger alpha had said, a flood of screens filled with dignitaries, delegates and world-leaders nodding along behind him. ‘ _You’re Howard Stark, you _live_ for flash, dazzle and amazement so, my friend, you’re either going to put on that famous smile of yours for us or I have orders to re-draft you into the Army effective, immediately..._ ’

That sneaky, one-eyed, just-as-trapped-as-the-rest-of-them, _bastard_...

“Is he quite... alright?”

“Please don’t mind him” Maria sighed, her long-suffering tone cutting through his thoughts; “for all of his genius and business prowess, he doesn’t adapt _well_ to social changes” she informed with a roll of her eyes. “I probably wouldn’t keep him around, you know, but he does pretty-up the mansion now, don’t you dear?”

“ _M-Maria!_ ”

“Aye me!” Frigga laughed, the sound joyous (and causing Odin’s frown to lessen by a fraction; he may not _like_ having to deal with lesser beings _but_ he hadn’t heard his wife so openly merry for... by the Norns, could it truly be so long ago?).

“T’has been quite some time since my Lady-Queen hath been so glad” he called, his booming voice echoing about the immense room; “why not come and make their introduction to me, hmm?”

“Ah, but of course” the golden-haired goddess called fondly. “My Lord, it is my honour to introduce Howard and Maria Stark of Midgard... I do, however, believe that you and Agent Coulson are familiar to each other?” she added whilst leaving the younger femme’s side to ascend the dais. “T’was your son and heir who bought them before me to plead their case” she continued after the mortals bowed at the waist (aping Phil’s gesture exactly).

“Oh?” the God-King stated, his poise no less grand regardless of the way he so casually inhabited the expansive, golden throne; “it takes much to move that child to action on the behalf of others... but he has been _so_ interested by the humans and their welfare as of late” he continued with a little shrug.

“What is your cause?”

“Their child was taken, your Majesty, before time and in breach of the agreement made with Mr Stark three years ago” Phil spoke, his black-suit clad form having taken a step forward when Maria had gone to answer, her eyes narrowing from the Agent to her husband.

“Taken?” Odin huffed; “but Prince Loki took a sacred oath which would forbid such actions” the older mused, his body sitting a little taller.

“We believe it was his wording that managed to undermine the contract, your Highness” the Shield operative insisted; “that, and their son was unaware of...”

“Hm? _Unaware_?” the ruler of Asgard quipped, a hand stroking his beard; “you would risk war within the Nine, disturb a peace which has lasted for Centuries because this mortal-man has committed to dealings on one end and _not_ the other?” he huffed, his right brow quirking.

“No, sir, we merely...”

“ _Merely_?” the elder laughed, the sound of it cruel and unkind.

“My Lord, if I may?” Frigga sighed, her blue gaze flashing meaningfully at the man she _knew_ to be acting so forthright for his own amusement; out of anyone within the Nine (their own child included), she knew of few others who would relish a fresh skirmish as much as the alpha she’d married.

“Mm?”

“Prince Loki is a trickster, an opportunist and, as much as we may dote upon him and think of his games as sport our mortal guests are only just rejoining our greater society” she reminded, her body gliding to stand to his left. “For us, who know of such things, this may just seem a blunder, however... I would invite my good Lord to think on the implication for this grieving couple and their _only_ son, an omega, no less...”

“An omega, you say?” the ancient being muttered, his form now leaning forward whilst his own eye burned with memory; “I do not recall Laufey saying that his heir was wanting to court and mate with one of the most scared beings of the Nine” he huffed imperiously as he scrutinised the one called _Howard_. “I was _told_ that Loki sought a match between _heirs_ ” he stated, a disbelieving chuckle coughing through his throat. “Is it _practise_ upon Midgard that the _omega_ be given such duties as the garnering of land, fortune and reputation? Is this _Tony_ such a marvel that you would entrust what I have been told to be a large inheritance, a technology-based company _and_ a commitment to _green-energy_ to him and _not_ his alpha mate?”

“My Lord...”

“Come now, wife, surely you are similarly amazed” Odin said, his laugh open when he noticed the human femme’s ire spiking; “do not misunderstand me, Lady Stark, I mean no disrespect” he mock soothed, his smirk closer to a sneer with his smugness. “Tis surely a cultural difference that fascinates me, though... for, you see, the omega of Asgard are rare, _sacred_ , as they are across all other Realms where they exist” he stated. “They are raised in enclaves to serve the Norns before duals, jousts and the like are held to select an alpha _worthy_ of their attention... why, to burden them with such laborious work when they’re beings of pleasure and cable of birthing only _superior_ alphas seems quite brutish and _uncivilised_ , would you not agree?”

“Certainly _not_!” Maria baulked, her outburst causing Phil to startle and Howard to snap his head around to her, his body stiff with dread. “It has taken _many_ years, your _Majesty_ , but equality of lands, rights and employment are finally crossing through all genders on Earth” she said, her form side-stepping her mate when he made to grab her arm. 

“We’re _proud_ that our peoples aren’t limited by roles given to them as opposed to the ones they _choose_ and I think it’s _barbaric_ to think otherwise” she furthered with a huff, her arms folding tightly as she regarded the King, her head held high whilst Howard wondered if his current will was up to scratch even as Phil contemplated what life choices had led him to such an unfortunate end. 

For Odin chuckling, it was said, foretold of terrible things to come...

And, therefore, him _howling_ with laughter could only spell disaster for them all...


	12. Of Moods and Motives...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

“Does it go well, think you?”

Sighing, his eyes squinting at the crystal ball he held, Býleistr moved to place it back upon its pedestal; “feh... my ability to cast is so limited that we’d have a better chance of knowing if we were stood outside his chamber door with our ears pressed against it” he grumbled.

“Don’t be so fast to degrade yourself, Bý” the younger tried to cheer, his crimson eyes blinking owlishly at the shimmering orb; “Loki’s wards are some of the finest in the Nine and so us being able to see anything, even these foggy images of their meeting, is a feat in itself” he praised.

Snorting, the older of the pair slinked away from his failed attempt at eavesdropping to pour himself into his favourite reading chair beside the open window allowing him the best view of the City which ensconced their keep, a pout forming as he pondered: “do you not think this unfair?”

“Um?” the younger piqued, his own garnet orbs still glued to the flawless sphere; “unfair?”

“Yes” the slightly taller of the two giants murmured broodily, his right hand gesturing to the crystalline metropolis sprawling out before him to the great, glistening walls and frozen wastes and mountains even further afield. “Loptr is to receive _all_ of this and, perhaps, a secondary Realm too if his courtship of Anthony goes well” he huffed, his brow furrowing; “what is to be our inheritance then? Advisors? Army-strategists? Court-jesters?”

“Bý... must you sulk? It’s not as though Loptr _asked_ to be born first... and besides, perhaps you’re quite wrong” the slighter male shrugged good-naturedly; “maybe he’ll choose to retire to Midgard with his spouse... hmm... I canst imagine that a child of their shared lineage would thrive here, especially when in their infancy” he mused. “That, and he’s never really shown any interest in the crown...”

“Tch... that’s because he’s had his head full of Asgard’s lofty-heights since his childhood; do you not notice that _we_ were not educated there?”

“Ha! What is with this sour mood all of a sudden, hmm? You didst not want to attend the Academy at Asgard because, if my memory doesn’t deceive me, a little blonde femme picked at you for having prettier hair than hers...”

“Bah! Don’t be ridiculous! Nothing of the sort happened!”

“Hmm, what was her name again? Sigyn, I think? Ah, didst she not try to court our older brother once?” Helblindi mused, a talon laced hand gripping his chin thoughtfully as, just out of sight, his sibling was growing more exasperated by the second.

“Ugh! You’re impossible!” he seethed, his fangs flashing in a sneer; “do you really not see how we’re being slighted?”

“Oh? Are we being cast out? Forced to make our own way in life?” the younger asked, his tone long-suffering; “you alphas and your need to one-up each other... it must be so tiring” he furthered with a roll of ruby eyes. “I pity the lot of you, truly...”

“Heh, just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean your position is any less perilous” the older groused, his gaze returning to the glittering spires which made up their Realm’s Capital; “just as Loptr didn’t ask to be born first _I_ did not ask to play second-fiddle” he snipped. 

“Bý, you... actually, no, I am finished trying to pull you out of your sulks... _Loki_ is finally growing up, planning to get married and trying to put his more childish days behind him” he argued before elegantly turning and strolling towards the bed-chamber’s doors. “Perhaps, instead of giving in to pettiness and jealousy, _you_ should do the same...” 

~*~*~*~

Thor wasn’t best known for his bouts of common sense or the ability to _’read a room’_ , however...

“Umm... should I be _concerned_ at the choice of attire you’ve had the betas dress me in, mother?”

Blinking owlishly as the regal femme chuckled and moved to stand behind him, their eyes meeting in the lengthened looking-glass which they stood before, the heir to Asgard’s throne tried to smile when she patted at his cape (the gold-embroidered one which bore their family’s crest) and smoothed his mane.

“Concerned? Why? Hath dressing in your finery finally lost its appeal?” she chuckled kindly whilst gliding to lean into his right side; “you do clean up so well, my boy” she cooed before nodding at the attendants, her motion prompting them to tidy away the wares of their trade with swift, silent efficiency.

“Ah... nay, it is not that which worries me...”

“Oh?”

Feeling a sliver of anxiety snake its way between his ribs, the God of Thunder regarded his mother in a way that instantly had her grinning, a mischievous twinkle alighting her azure eyes: “why are we venturing to Jotunheim?”

“Hmm? Why Thor, have you forgotten so soon? We’re to act as vanguard...”

“ _Mother_...”

“What? Is it so wrong to dress for such an occasion?” she inquired innocently, her own flawless outfit glistening thanks to the warm rays filtering through the opened windows. “Your father wishes for us to strike a certain impression, after all...”

“Father was _laughing_ , earlier” the young warrior reminded, his frown unsettled before he narrowed his eyes at the still grinning femme who’d birthed and raised him. “Laughing and yet, all three of the Midgardians are well... you’ve even been given leave to invite the Lady Stark visiting upon a whim... and... it is all so... _wait_ ” he breathed, his nostrils flaring in understanding.

“You are up to something...” he accused through a hushed, deep, almost sputtered whisper. 

“And _you_ are daring the challenge the integrity of the Allmother” she huffed playfully, her right hand gesturing to a gilded, ceremonial dagger at her waist; “do not think yourself too big or too strong to be bested by the Norns’ appointed harbinger, my son” she chided with a wink which did little to calm his fraying nerves.

“I do not feel... _comfortable_ about visiting with you and the mortals now, mother” he tried, a sweat-drop manifesting at his temple; “perhaps the Lady Sif or the Warriors Three wouldst...”

“Now, now, son... you wouldn’t wish to displease me when I’m such a fine mood, would you?” the femme tittered, her right hand snapping out to snag her blinking child’s wrist and, with a strength her frame seemed incapable of, she began to tug him towards the exit.

“Ah-h... I would _really_ rather not...”

“Oh hush” the older all be giggled; “there is someone whom I’d really like you to meet and I’d rather you do so sooner rather than later in case, as I hope, a match may be made between you...”

~*~*~*~

Truly, Anthony’s laughter was one of the most beautiful and melodious noises in all the Nine...

“So you... _you_ convinced him to... to wear a wedding dress and... _everything_?! Wow! That is hilarious” the omega laughed, his honeyed eyes shimmering with mirth as they both observed the magical projections he’d made to illustrate one of his favourite adventures with Thor.

The man (though at times a boorish, stuck-up and war-hungry) was a true friend and someone whom he thought of as a brother which, therefore, surely meant that he wouldn’t mind being used in a tale set to beguile the young human.

“I mean... sure, he’s kind’a pretty... but didn’t the beard give the game away?”

“Ah, not at all, for the veil covered his face and our quarry happened to prefer femmes of a broader, more sturdy musculature” the ice-prince replied smoothly from where he lounged (in his Midgardian form) beside his (soon to be) intended upon one of the colossal cushions which littered his bed-spread. “The ruse, of course, only needed to last long enough for the oaf’s precious weapon to be returned to him... I, myself, merely enjoyed the spoils of the banquet and recorded this moment for posterity...”

“Ha! Too right! This shit’s priceless” the olive skinned male observed, his hand reaching for another handful of chips which Loki had conjured for him. “Man... you guys have done stuff that makes my few notorious escapades look like taking tea with grandma” he chuckled through a huff, his eyes slanting a side-long glance towards the alpha. “Which, again, raises the more pressing question of the whole _why me_ thing, doesn’t it?”

“Hmm?”

“Heh, don’t go hushing up on me now, lover-boy” the omega chuffed, his body sitting up a little straighter to give the currently alabaster and ebony God his full attention. “I know that your culture seems to have a thing for omegas (“and why wouldn’t we, precious rabbit?”) but I’m pretty sure that a guy like you could have his pick, especially from Earth” he reasoned, his brow furrowing. “There’s nothing royal about my family and, yeah, our tech-skills are the best the world has to offer but, as much as I hate to admit it, that all pales in comparison to you being able to bend the laws of space and time to bring me Doritos, you know?”

Snorting, Loki was about to offer a (what he thankfully realised would be) flippant remark when, much to their shared surprise, Laufey’s imposing form slammed the bed-chambers door open with a resounding _bang_ which sent Tony’s body tumbling down the frosty fabric to sprawl onto the mattress.

If he thought anything about the _clumsy_ way that the alpha _somehow_ landed atop him then, fortunately, the King’s booming voice stopped him from airing it.

“A procession of Asgardians have announced their arrival and are currently en-route” he snapped, his fangs flashing and he plucked his tiny son up by his cape and rattled him for good-measure. “Tis the Queen and heir-apparent who are arriving and, wouldst you like to guess whom else shouldst be in their high company?” he close to seethed, his mouth parting to snarl further when the human upon the bed let out a deep, long-suffering sound.

“This fiasco has my mom’s name written _all_ over it” he sighed, his face a grim mask as he pointed at (a slightly twitching, _definitely_ wary) Loki; “well, it’s been nice knowing you reindeer-games” he stated, his tone as sombre as it was resolute whilst a _fucking_ rainbow blasted past the window to his right.

“It’s been real nice...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun... dun... dun!
> 
> ; 3


End file.
